Naruto UnLeashed
by Sofiasmiles
Summary: The death for 3 naruto's close friends died and in the rage of hate and death he unleashed the nine tails 6 years later he is a cold hearted killer. Can anyone save naruto and himself or is doomed to live in death and hate? (Rated M for violence and blood)
1. Prologue

Naruto UnLeashed

By:Sofiasmiles :)

Prologue

Blood was on the streets on the buildings the streets were filled with bodies , countless bodies nobody knew this would happen. The shinobi world was safe since the official death of madara and obito uchiha. Everything was a peace for a small time the world lived without worry of war or death but that quickly ended. Death of three people had caused this bloodshed no one knew why someone would hurt Hinata , Sakura and Gaara. The pain hit everyone but it hurt the most to Naruto.

He and Hinata were married a few months ago and you about to have her first son but she was found dead on her bed because of poison. A few days later the news about Sakura and Gaara took their toll on Naruto. There was only so much Naruto could keep inside and as much as he and the nine tails bonded there would still be hate.

The nine tails kept Naruto's hate in check but balancing it with it's own chakra but this time there was no hope. Naruto snapped and turned in the 9 nine tails killing everyone in the village those who survived left the leaf village and never came up in fear of the nine tails. The nine tails tried to stop naruto but the poor boy was lost in the madness of death and hate .

After 2 years naruto calmed down enough to become a human again although his body did change his hair was longer he had fangs and fox ears along with nine fluffy tails. Naruto never returned to the leaf village he went to live in the village of the mist and trained and trained 4 years later he was a the most deadly killer in the known shinobi world and nobody dared fight Naruto for they knew what would happened if he unleashed the beast within himself.


	2. Chapter 1 - How it all began

Naruto UnLeashed

By:Sofiasmiles :)

Chapter 1 - How it all began

I walked down the busy streets of the leaf village everything was so peaceful all of his friends were happy. Since the war I become hokage and made sure to have peace with all the villages and since the war no one had seen sasuke. It made me kind of upset since he didn't say goodbye but that's sasuke for you leaving and never saying goodbye.

I walked over to fruit stand and bought some apples for hinata I never knew she could eat more than me but then again she is pregnant so I guess that's why. I paid the lady and kept walking down the street when I heard someone calling my name. "Naruto!" I turned around and saw Kiba running to me with ino. Trust me I never saw it coming but apparently ino has a thing with 'dogs' I laughed at thought I mean it was so shocking. "What's up guys?" they looked at me with sad faces like when Neji died. "We don't know how to tell you this so I think it's best you go to your house fast" I quickly nodded my head and ran to my home I just pray nothing happened.

I couldn't believe it Hinata was dead there she laid in our bed more pale than ever , I leaned over her figure and cried. I had just lost my wife and my future child. I cried I had forgotten what it was like to cry since Neji's death 2 years ago. I clenched my heart as I felt a horrible pain it made feel like I was dying. I kissed the top of Hinata's head and left my house and I vowed I would never come back the memories would be too painful.

~2 months later~

"Naruto go home you've drank enough" I took another sip from the bottle ignoring Sakura as she tries to get my drunken self home. I pushed her away and kept drinking the bottle it was the only to numb the pain in my chest. I kept drinking until my body collapsed and I lost myself in the darkness of my mind

~In Naruto's mind~

**"Naruto you need to stop this"**

"Kurama what do you mean?

**"Your hate it's getting out of control if you keep it you will not be able to control yourself you will kill someone"**

"I'm perfectly fine I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone unless they deserved it"

**"I'm just warning and for next 3 day I will keep you asleep your body needs to recover from the alcohol."**

"Fine"

3 days later

I could feel my body awakening and my mind was clear unlike the last two months.I got up from the bed and starting walking around getting used to my sober body again. I looked around the room and saw nothing but a letter I open it and felt anger and sadness rise up I started running out of the room and I ran to graveyard and in big bold words

Here lies Sakura , Gaara and Hinata let them be remembered as brave war heroes who helped stop the war and bring peace.

How could this have happened? I felt anger rise within me but I didn't fight it I just let it happened. I howled into the dark the echo could be heard for miles I felt my self change. I felt my bones snapping and the nine tails evil chakra take over my body. I closed my eyes and waited for the change to pass once I had turn to the full nine tails I started my rampage. I didn't care who it was I wanted death I wanted everyone to know the sadness I felt , to know what its like to lose the most important people in your life. I jumped on buildings I swung my tails crushing anything I could.

I wanted everything gone everything that ever caused me I wanted it gone, I watched as bodies laid in the streets. I wanted to cry but not for anyone but for the way I was fooled , I protected this village I saved the world and do they repay me? by killing everyone I loved. I ran from the village and and hid in the forest and kept running I was running from the pain and from my life. I was going to start over Naruto is a dead name to me now I will be called Hitogoroshi. I ran deep in the forest where the trees were tall enough to cover my huge form. I laid down somewhere in the forest and fell in a deep wondering what I would now if I ever be able be human again.


	3. Chapter 2 - We meet again

Naruto UnLeashed

By: Sofiasmiles :)

Chapter 2 - We meet again

~6 Years later ~

I crouched on the branch of the tree and watched as my prey walked right under me I lifted one of my tails and wrapped it around the branch and hung myself right above my prey. I quietly pulled out my blade and slowly put it under the person's throat. In one swift motion I sliced his throat I watched as the ground steadily become crimson red with the person's blood.

I hopped up the branch and started walking back to the Village of the mist it was my new home , after my rampage in the leaf village I started to become human again only I would have fox ear , fangs and nine tails. I had nowhere to go until I killed thief robbing a woman , the woman wanted to thank me and wanted to train saying that my destiny hadn't been fulled and other shit like that.

At first I wanted to laugh in the womans face but when she actually beat me in a fight I gave and let her teach me. For 4 years she taught me how to sneak to my opponents and how to hid my chakra even when sharingan is in use. The woman also taught me swordsman ship with every kind of weapon we could find , I was also taught how to summon Kurama and every other animal sage.

Once I was done training the woman left the village vowing we meet again it was the first time in years that I had smiled but as soon as it came it was as fast as it left my face knowing I was alone again. I sighed and walked around the village and watched as the villagers showed their respect to me. Nobody was dumb enough to pick a fight with me they all knew what happen if they even pissed me off. I walked in a bar and the once loud bar fell silent as I walked in I walked straight to the bar and ordered 12 bottles of sake , since I had become a demon my body burns the alcohol making practically impossible to get drunk. I kept drinking until I felt a way to similar chakra close by , I dashed out of the bar and out of the village to meet 5 faces I never wanted to ever see in my life again.

~Sasuke~

It was the tenth time we had seen this in the last week another body was in the forest with the the slashed. At first I guessed it was a wild animal because the first body was basically attacked but then the kills were swifter and cleaner. "My My sasuke what do you think caused this little number?" I walked to Lord Orochimaru and shrugged It had been 4 years since I returned to the leaf village only to find ruins and bones. I could still feel the beast chakra it wasn't clear and it was too old I couldn't trace it. "We should keep moving and stay in an inn in the village of the mist" I said to the group they all nodded I carefully watched Orochimaru as he seemed to be deep in thought to what could be causing this.

We kept walking until we reached the the edge of the village and then I sensed it , it was an evil chakra filled with hate and rage. I reached for my sword but I was too late I had a blade at my throat. I released my sword and wondered who was at the other end of the blade but soon the blade was removed and the of slithering snakes told me Orochimaru had gotten in the fight. "Mandkyeo sharinga" I looked around the mist and thats when I saw nine -tails were attacking Orochimaru and everyone else. I pulled out my sword and ran to the person but my blade was effortless dodged by another sword. And then I saw it dirty blonde spiky hair I didn't want to believe it mostly because the boy used to be so fun and nice and all he was seeing right was man filled with anger and rage worse than sasuke himself.

The fight kept going for hours until everyone but the mystery man was out of chakra I fell to the floor and watched as the man started to appear with 5 swords on his back. I looked in the eyes of man I once knew his once bright blue eyes were bright red. The smile that everyone loved was no more everything was different and then he saw it he turned into the nine tails and destroyed the village. "Well I'm shocked I was able to beat you in fight how long has it been eh Sasuke?" I shocked his voice was filled with such anger and hate it made me shiver. "What happened to you Naruto?" His eyes locked into mine as his anger flared "My name isnt Naruto anymore now get you group together and leave don't ever step foot near this village" I got up from the floor and stabbed him with my sword but he only laughed "Did you really think that would be enough to kill me or even wound me?" The venom in his voice was awful what had happened to him that made him this way?

I pulled the blade out and saw there was no blood on the blade and his wound was already healed. "I'm the nine tails now a sword can not kill me so leave this village or I WILL KILL YOU!" his voice echoed around the village and the forest I backed away from the village and headed for the trees knowing I would be no match for that beast. The only thing I wonder is why had naruto destroyed the one thing he wanted to protect with his life and what had happened to him?

~A/N~

Hi! guys it's been forever since I started writing again but anywho this is a new story I'm starting it is based on the cover image so I hope you guys like it and don't forget to Review, favorite and follow

, Sofiasmiles :)


End file.
